Balancing Fire and Ice
by Golden-Ace-Studios
Summary: Leo and Reyna romance. Basically Reyna is a vampire and is suicidal because she hates what she's become. Leo tries to help her with comedy and warmth. A romance insues. I do intend for this to be a kind of long story with at least 10 chapters. I hope the chapters will get longer as they go. Might just turn out to be a T. Please review! Thanks!


Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the settings. They all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan who wrote the Percy Jack series and the Hero's Of Olympus.**

Setting: After the Giant War at Camp Half Blood during a celebration party.

Jason walked hand in hand with Piper through the candle lit dining pavilation which was the center of the party. The candles light reflected off of Piper's kaleidoscope eyes making them sparkle and glimmer like flames. Jason paraded the stunning daughter of Aphrodite around to all of his friends. She acted shy at first but every now and then Jason would squeeze her hand reassuringly and run his thumb over the top of it.

The whole scene made Reyna sick. She was watching from afar at a worn picnic table she was sitting at by herself. She ran her hands over the crude carvings in the table and tried not to look at the loving couple.

The music was loud and it pulsated through the floor making everyone's feet vibrate and teeth rattle inside their skulls. A crazy Latino kid was manning the DJ station and was playing some sort of club mix that Reyna despised.

Several of the tables had been cleared to form a makeshift dance floor. All of the couples were on the floor dancing with their bodies pressed up against each other in a sweaty embrace. Nobody cared what anyone thought of their provocative dancing. Reyna wished she could dance like that; to move her body in time with the music in such a way that would be considered "sexy". She knew that would never happen though. She had the weight of Camp Jupiter on her shoulders and hers alone.

She watched with a burning envy as Jason Pulled Piper out on the dance floor. She watched as they swayed together with the music moving their hips in sync. After the song ended he pulled her in for an embrace and kissed gently on the mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair.

This was simply too much for Reyna. She pushed up from her lonely picnic table at the back of the pavilation and stormed out. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she pushed her way through the crowed and into the night. She didn't know exactly where she running but she knew she had to get away from the dance floor, away from the loving couple and away from the ghost of the girl she would never be.

Reyna's muscles started to burn and she slowed to a walk. The night air felt cold against her feverish skin. She felt the familiar twist in her stomach just as her mouth started to water. She doubled over clutching her stomach and counted to ten, resisting the urge to retch.

The dark outline of trees loomed in the distance. After her little episode Reyna walked at a steady pass. She hoped the gentle sounds of the forest at night would calm her nerves.

She walked through the outline of the trees and into the forest. The smell of strawberries and pine needles mixed together and wafted through the air. The forest was ominously quiet and the only sounds were the pine needles crunching together under Reyna's boots.

As she walked deeper into the forest the trees grew thicker and the night somehow seemed to get even darker. Tree roots started appearing in thick clusters at the base of the trees and soon she was stumbling most of the way rather than walking.

Just as she thought it was time to turn back she broke through a particularly thick barrier of trees and into a small clearing. The moonlight shined through a gap in the tree tops bathing the grass beneath in a silvery light. The grass swayed slightly as a gentle breeze swept through the clearing as if it were inviting her to lie down.

Her mind seemed to become less muddled and her headache started to clear the longer she stood there. She decided it would be alight to lie down and take a small nap. She was the deadly daughter of Bellona with a dagger strapped to her ankle. No monster had ever bested her.

As soon as her head hit the soft earth she passed out and fell into a nice dreamless sleep. She didn't know how long she was out. It could have been five minutes or five hours. Reyna didn't know. As her mind regained consciousness she felt an uneasy feeling; a tingly sensation in the back of her neck that could only mean a monster was nearby.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was petrified with fear at what she saw. Looking down at her was a man about six feet tall with pale almost porcelain like skin. He was dark haired with crude black eyes and blood red lips. His cheekbones were prominent; his eyes were sunken and he had dark circles under them.

Reyna struggled to her feet and back away quickly. He just stood there watching her with a curious expression on his face. A small smile played around the edges of his lips.

She grabbed the dagger from her boot and stood ready to fight.

"I'm not afraid of you." She growled confidently.

"Oh, but you should be my dear." He started in a deep voice that had somewhat of an English accent to it. "Come here and put down that knife."

Against her will, Reyna's body obeyed his commands. She couldn't move her arms or even cry out as her body carried her towards the strange man. She fought as hard as she could with her mind but there was no response from the rest of her body. If only she could reach down and grab that dagger!

She closed the distance between the two. He grabbed her by the shoulders with his cold dead hands and pulled her in close to his corpse-like body. She tried again as hard as she could to scream but still no response. Her arms were binded to her sides and her jaw felt wired shut.

In her ear he whispered "Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Camp Jupiter and former attendant of Circe, Tonight you will join the ranks of the eternally damned."

Then his long pearly white fangs lowered and he sunk his teeth into her neck. The pain was unbearable. Reyna realized that she could now move and she struggled against him but to no avail. She pounded on his chest and tried to rip out his hair but none of this seemed to have an effect on him.

Her attempts became more and more feeble. He continued to suck on and she became limb in his arms. Blackness swirled before her eyes and she shrieked in a last attempt to save herself. It was no use. She collapsed in his arms and the last thing she heard were the sickly whooshing sound in her ears before he had finally finished off the last of her precious blood. She died.


End file.
